


This wasn't so bad!

by Pepperflakes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperflakes/pseuds/Pepperflakes
Summary: In where an evening of fun gets derailed by fluff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	This wasn't so bad!

There was a whirlwind of action and emotion bursting into the captain's quarters late one evening. Both Gran and Feower had finally snuck away from their shared birthday festivities for… alone time. It was clear to almost anyone that wasn't a Stardust child that the two were thinking of spending the night together with the looks they gave or the teasing jokes made on Feower's part.

It was likely for the best they be left alone.

Immediately when the door was kicked shut Feower made the first move, grabbing Gran's collar and crashing his lips against the captain's. A tongue clumsily attempted to enter Gran's mouth, making him momentarily ponder on whether the erune knew what he was doing. Did he even know what he was doing? Gran knew that this is what he wanted, but a sense of nervousness crept up his back.

The force from Feower caused Gran to stumble backwards, but a hand on his back kept him steady. Before the erune got the wrong impression from Gran's pause, he parted his lips, groaning with the intrusion. The sweetness of cake and fruit from Feower only served to make Gran dizzy. He wanted more. He needed more. The sensation, the warmth, it was exhilarating.

The sentiment was very much shared with Feower, who only just barely managed to shuffle to Gran's bed and push him down onto it. Wasting no time, Feower crawled on top of the other boy and lowered his head beside Gran's neck. Small nips and kisses were peppered onto his skin, eliciting a whimper from Gran.

The noises made pleased Feower greatly, spurring him on to make longer lasting pecks and harsher bites for more. When Gran squirmed beneath, a low growl found its way out his throat. 

Feower was more than excited enough to carry on further, but a small sound caused him to freeze in place.

A giggle

Upon looking up, fearful, Feower was met with a smiling and flushed Gran.

"Is… something funny…?" The eternal asked, ears nervously flattening against his head.

His inquiry was completely ignored when Gran's giggles rose in volume, soon falling into laughter.

Feower's embarrassment skyrocketed. Was it something he did or didn't do? Was he just being toyed with? He wanted to be mad, but if this was a joke, he was played like a fiddle. 

Before he could shrink back, two hands gripped his ears like handles, making Gran's next words difficult to hear. 

"N-No, y-you're tickling me!" His laughter died down a little to a wry smile. Gran hoped he wouldn't have to chase the moment away, but the sensation of fuzzy ears rubbing at his cheeks had become too much to bear. His worries about hurting his partner's feelings were laid to rest when Feower's shoulders relaxed. A small smile took the place of shock and soon a low chuckle of his own sounded.

Returning to "business" seemed like the most logical step after the small misunderstanding, yet Gran couldn't get himself to let go of the soft ears now within his grasp. While never acting on such an urge, he would be lying if he didn't think about petting an erune's ears once or twice a day. A good portion of his crew members really didn't help with those thoughts. Especially the one on top of him. Gran's grip eased on Feower's ears, at the very least so his hearing wasn't muffled, yet his fingers began to move from the tips to the bases of each ear. His touch was light and curious, making it quite clear to the recipient of Gran's investigation that this was something he wanted quite a bit.

Feower was more than tempted to pull Gran's hands away from his ears and resume to where he had been so rudely interrupted. The small bruises he made on Gran's skin further generated images of a disheveled whimpering mess beneath him.

Just be patient, just be patient… 

Besides, the attention to his ears wasn't the worst thing he's felt. It was quite common for Stardust children to pull on his ears while giving piggyback rides anyways. In fact the feeling was… quite pleasant? He wouldn't dare lower his head and purr like some cat, no matter how good Gran's hands were! What about his pride?!

Down the drain apparently.

Gran was still having a ball playing with Feower's ears, patting them, rubbing them or just scratching. Things he would do to an animal he'd stop and pet while making deliveries. The softness drew him further and further in, pulling him into a bit of a trance where he simply wanted to run his hands over the ears and relax.

And that gave Gran the perfect idea.

Finding the clip keeping Feower's hair pinned in its braid, Gran swiftly set the lavender locks free to begin his conquest of the head. Of course, for Feower, it left him alarmed for a moment as to what he was trying to do. It was at that moment that he knew the entire evening was derailed horribly.

Curse those damn ears…

It didn't take long for Gran to fully loosen the braid wrapping around Feower's head to let his hair fall down his back and over his shoulders. Seeing the cascade of purple made him pause. He beamed. His hands moved to cup Feower's face still hovering above his. Gran just couldn't help himself. The lingering arousal, his confusion all encompassed with slight amusement.

"You… you're adorable!" If status effects could be applied elsewhere, it would be safe to assume Gran was very much charmed. He began to dote on the erune's ears once more, happily prodding and rubbing away. He relished in the softness and just how malleable they were in his hands. His soul nearly jumped when they twitched in his hands as Feower wasn't too happy with the specific type of attention being given.

"Do I need to show you that I'm not just a pretty face?" A smirk rose on Feower's face that was swiftly wiped away when Gran's thumb jutted into the base of his ear at a far too precise point.

His hands that once supported his body trembled while his eyes widened significantly. Gran caught on to the result of his prodding and a smirk of his own grew. Hoping he didn't forget just how he moved his finger, Gran rolled his thumb just a little ways under the back of Feower's ears and into where they attached to his head. This time, his arms gave out under him entirely, leaving the ever powerful eternal completely at the disposal to Gran's devious ideas.

With his head right back where it started at Gran's neck, Feower steadily lost the will to fight when his minor and often missed weakness was abused endlessly. His body had long since relaxed, but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad.

Gran took equal pleasure in watching the normally violent protector be quelled into a pile of gasping mush. It was just as adorable if not more so. He couldn't help but grin while his fingers worked tirelessly to keep Feower in the "mushy" state he was in.

He didn't know how much time he had left before Feower relaxed to the point of slumber, but it didn't matter too much to Gran. He had no intentions on leaving his own room or kicking him out. Not after what this night brought.

When he deemed his minor abuse in Feower's ears to be enough, Gran managed to prop himself up and lay the sleepy erune on his chest. He lazily ran his hands through the long locks of hair and on occasion scratched a flickering ear. Contentment was all he could describe the feeling as, but happiness snuck itself in too. Happy that, while never going anywhere, Feower shared the same feelings as Gran did and was ready to go further with them. 

Perhaps… too far… 

Pulling aside his wrinkled hoodie at the collar, Gran's face took on a red hue. This would need some explaining. 

He wondered if Rosetta had any make up to spare. Wait, then she would get the wrong idea. Was it even possible with what they were about to do?? Gran held a hand over his face, recalling his behavior from just a few hours ago. Tomorrow was going to be a disaster.

He let out a sigh and opted to distract himself from the inevitable teasing he'd get the next day by petting the now sleeping Feower. Gran could probably use some sleep himself, but was just fine with staying awake for a little while longer.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, dear Feo… happy birthday to you..! Heh… I hope you had a fun day today. I know I did!" Gran sang quietly so as not to create a disturbance. Offering to share his birthday was the best choice Gran made in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, Feower cracked a hidden smile. While certainly falling into comfort, he wasn't remotely asleep. Still, this wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am because I have no one to pat my head and so I wrote about it.
> 
> Enjoy my incoherent mess!


End file.
